The Department of Chemistry at Princeton University will purchase a Kratos MS80 Autoconsole Mass Spectrometer with support from the Shared Instrumentation Grant Program The instrument is needed by members of the Chemistry Department for NIH-supported work in the following areas: 1. Spectroscopic studies of metalloproteins and model compounds 2. Heterocyclic chemistry 3. Development of synthesis methodology and total synthesis 4. Mechanistic studies of dioxygenase enzymes 5. Synthetic probes of heme and chlorophyll biochemistry. The Kratos MS 80 with its higher mass range, more sensitive ionization techniques, software control, and gas chromatographic features will be an important addition to the department's instrument capabilities. It will increase both the speed and efficiency of current research and allow more difficult problems to be studied in the future.